Disco Night
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: Toono Takashi, who is now 29, is now going to a festival. By chance he encounter someone he wasn't expecting to see.


**Pairing: Kashima X Toono**

* * *

"Daddy, let's go!" A girl called out with a smile on her face.

"Wait! Kano! Not to fast!" Her father was chasing after her. The man was listening to song from his earphone. It was a song, which he heard a long time ago from someone that he knew.

"Are you still listening to that song again?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No….I really like it." His daughter laugh. "But we are finally here! So come on!"

"Haha!" The man laughed.

"Your just too slow dad. Come on!" She ran towards her father, grabbing his left hand.

"A-Alright." He smile towards his child.

The man, who was now 29 was named, Toono Takashi. He was taking his daughter, Kano to the festival that was in Tokyo.

"Look dad. There's a stuff bear! It's so cute! Can we have it?" His daughter asked.

"We have to win it though. I don't know if we can."

"Can we try? Please dad?" She begged.

"Sure." They walked to the stand and Toono pay the owner of the stand money to try to win the game. It was a shooter where you had to hit the target. He let his daughter try and she couldn't win.

"Aww. Nice try, but you tried your best." Toono encouraged. Kano didn't say anything but took walked away from the stand with her father with a sad expression on her face.

Toono was looking around for what ride they should ride together to hopfully cheer up his daughter.

"Here is the merry go round. Let's go tr-" He turned around for a second and noticed that his child was gone.

"Kano!" He looked and he couldn't find his missing daughter.

"Where could she be?" Toono grew worried of his child, and then thought of the place she could have gone. Back to the stand to win that bear.

He ran back to the stand and noticed that the bear was missing. He glance down and noticed that his daughter was there, holding the bear in her very own hands.

"Kano! You had me worried sick about you!"

Kano looked at her face in guilt.

"I'm sorry, dad….But I really want the bear."

Toono saw her cute face, and find it hard to stay angry at her.

"It's okay." He patted her head. "But you have to put the bear back now."

"Oh no. I won it." Kano smiled.

"What!? How?" Toono didn't even give her money yet.

"This kind man, won it for me." She looked by the man beside her. Toono didn't even noticed the guy standing next to her. He was wearing a white T-shirt. And blue jeans. He had black hair.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble she caused you, sir." Toono bowed in politeness towards him.

"Oh no. No trouble at all." The man said, as he turned his face.

"Here let me pay yo-" Toono started to take out his wallet, not before looking at the man's face.

When they finally looked at each other for the first time, they both were speechless.

"Ka-Ka-Kashima?"

"Toono? Is that really you?" The man stared at him. Kano stared at them, wondering what's going on.

"I can't believe it." Kashima started to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's really you."

"Kashima! What a surprised. It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I'm doing well! Wow! Just wow! I never thought I would see you again."

"Daddy?" Kano tugged on her father.

"Oh. Sorry, Kano." Toono apologized.

"Is she yours?" Kashima gazed at the little girl with a gentle smile.

"Y-Yes. She is." Toono looked down at her.

"I see." Kashima continue to smile at her as he bend down to her height and lifted his hand towards her.

"Hi. I'm Kashima Yuu. I'm friends with your father."

"You are?" She asked.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Kano took only a second before reaching out to shaking the man's hand. Toono was a bit surprised. Like Toono, she was very shy around meeting new people.

"H-Hello. M-my name is Kano. Kano Takashi."

"Kano huh? That's a beautiful name."

"Yes! Thank you for winning me the bear! I love it!" She spoke.

"Ha! No problem."

"Thank you. Kashima." Toono smiled.

"Daddy, can he come with us?" Kano encouraged.

"Now, Kano. I'm pretty sure, he has other business to attend too."

"Oh, no. I'm free. You see, my friend gave me a ticket and that's why I am here."

"See? Can he come with us? Please. Pretty please?" She gave her father a puppy dog face. Toono sighed.

"Sure. If he wants to."

"I would be happy too."

"Yay!" Kano cheered.

"Here. Let's put this bear in a locker so, we can have some fun."

"Okay." Kano smiled.

…

They three was having fun. They would going on any rides that Kano wanted to go on. The mimi Roller collaster, the merry go round. Kano was having the time of her life. That didn't much time to talk between Kashima and Toono. Toono had some much question. What has Kashima been doing all these years? Where does he live? And so much more.

Finally they got to the ferris wheel.

"Let's go!" Kano pointed out with a yawn in her voice.

"Alright." Toono spoke, trying to keep up with his daughter. "Sorry Kashima. She can be a handful at time."

"I have no problem with her at all." Kashima smiled.

"Next one line." The young boy spoke.

"Okay." Kano said hoping into the ride.

"After you." Kashima held out his hand, allowing Toono to go through.

"T-Thank you." He step in the ride.

"Enjoy the ride."

"We will." Kashima agreed. But at soon, as the ride started to move, Kano feel asleep. She fell asleep on Toono's lap.

"Aw. She tuckered out." Kashima said.

"Yes. She is."

It was nothing but quietiness for a bit. Kashima and Toono looked outside the window and saw the secerny below them.

"Wow. So beautiful."

"It is." Kashima agreed.

"Oh. That reminds me. How much do I owe you? For the bear." Toono was about to take out his wallet once more, but Kashima shook his head.

"I don't need anything. It was worth it."

"Why?"

"Because…..I got to see you again….Toono." He grinned towards his friend. Toono was surprised by his answer, and an new yet familiar blush came through.

"O-o-oh! I-I-Is that so?" Toono stuttered.

"Yeah. How are you've been? All this time, we never kept in touch." Kashima asked.

"Oh. Everything alright. I've gotten taller.

"I see." Kashima chuckled. "You seem the same to me."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding." He laughed.

And soon before they could get anything started with their actual conversion, the ride came to end. They both got out and Kano was still asleep. Kano was getting heavy for Toono, so Kashima took her and place her over her shoulder, while got the bear the won out of the locker. They both decided it was time to go home, but since it would have been hard, for Toono to carry both while Kano was sleeping. So Kashima stayed with them until they got to Toono's house. It was a apartment. It starting to rain on their way home, but lucky, Kashima had a umbrella with him. Toono was surprised by how much Kashima has changed. He couldn't speak, because he didn't know how to exactly bring it up. But he couldn't stop eyeing this man, as he seem to have gotten much more attractive since they saw each other. Seeing him, was making Toono shy all over again. Bring up old emotions, that he thought were over.

"Here we are." Toono was standing in front of his apartment.

"I see." Kashima looked at the door number, 114 on it.

"Thank you so much for your help." Toono gently took his daughter away from Kashima along with their prize winning bear they won. He felt sad, as he felt like it was almost time to say goodbye.

"Thank you for hanging out with us today, Kashima. It was such a pleasant surprise."

"It was." Toono stared as it looked like Kashima wanted to say something, but held back.

"Well goodbye, Toono. It was fun." Kashima waved.

"You too." Toono closed the door but stayed there for a few minutes.

"I shouldn't…..I shouldn't try to bring old relationship back together again….But seeing his face….I can't…" Toono's heart was beating so fast. Toono looked down at his chest, feeling his heart beats.

Kashima called a taxi, which just arrived. He quietly looked up and smiled at the apartment door once again.

"So long, Toono Takashi." Kashima whisper.

Suddenly a call came from behind him.

"Kashima!"

The black hair man turned around to look at the boy breathing so hard.

"Toono?"

"Why don't you come in? Unless…you have something to do…..?"

"What!? No! I will be happy to come in. Thank you." Kashima smiled at him. He apologized to the taxi driver and followed Toono into his apartment.

"Wow. This is nice." Kashima took off his blue jacket, as Toono showed him where to hang it.

"T-Thanks."

"Where's your daughter?"

"I put her to bed."

"Can I see?"

"S-sure." Kashima took off his shoes and followed Toono into his little girl's room. Kashima peaked into her room and noticed, the cute penguins all over her room. She was sound asleep while snuggling against her bear.

"She really adorable." Kashima smiled towards Toono, embarrassing him.

"T-Thank you."

"She is just like you." He grinned. Toono didn't say anything, as his face was completely red.

"I-I don't know! Maybe?" He walked away from him. Kashima chukled and quietly close the door and followed him into Toono got into another room. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" Toono asked.

"Can I….come in?" Kashima asked.

"Y-Yeah…."

"Thank you." Kashima stepped into the room.

"Is this….your room?"

"Y-Yes…?"

"It's cute." Kashima looked around and noticed how similar his and Kano's was. He remember what his dorm looked like when they were younger.

"S-Shut up." Toono grumbed.

"It's nothing to get embarrassed about." Kashima whisper. "I like it."

"You're messing with me."

"I am not." Kashima laughed.

"Can I sit down?" He asked politely.

"S-sure."

Kashima slowly at down and looked at Toono.

"How you been? I mean, after all this time?" Kashima finally asked.

"I've been fine. After my dad transfer again to the city, I guardated here."

"Oh?" Kashima was intrigued.

"Yeah. My grades wasn't that good, but I managed. I finished college and I am working at a restaurant as an owner."

"Wow. That's great. I kind expected that from you, Toono. You were always a wonderful cook."

"Ha. Ha. Yeah. That's what Yacchan said. How is he by the way?"

"He's great. He finished college and now he doing soccer. Won every game so far. He in the nationals."

"That's amazing. I miss him. I never got his number, nor yours. It was all so sudden…."

"I know."

"I wish….I could have stay with both of you…..All the members of Yarichin graduate after I left. Jimmy followed Yuri no matter where he went."

"He did. He gave me his email, and tells me what's been going on between him and Yuri. They got married.

"That's wonderful. Jimmy really loved Yuri. Do he ever get to see his face?"

"Yeah. He was very happy. Tamura, still watches over them. Akemi and Itome are still together. Shikatini is still them same."

"I am glad." Toono smiled. "That they are doing well. Including you."

"Yeah. I got my master degree. I opened up a daycare and I am also a teacher."

"Wow! That's amazing Kashima. You were very good at studying."

"Yeah."

"Do you?" Toono was afraid to asked, but wanted to know. But he couldn't finish his question.

"Do I…." Kashima asked.

"Are you…..I mean….Do you have a…?"

"Do I have girlfriend?" Kashima finished his question. When he didn't hear anything else from the boy he got up standing behind Toono.

"Uwa!?" Toono felt larged hands wrap around him. "Kashima?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"N-No reason."

"No."

"Huh?"

"The answer is no. I don't have one. Never had one after I fell in love with you, Toono…"

"No way. Your handsome…Your messing with me." Toono's face was a tomato at that point, trembling underneath his touch.

"Why would do that? You saw me alone didn't you?"

"I know…but still…"

"You don't believe me?"

"No….I kind of knew…..but I was hoping….that you didn't….."

"Why?"

"Cause….I didn't want to feel guiltly…if I was the reason, why you didn't get into a relationship."

"No….Of course not. It's just…..no one really got me….No one made me feel the way I felt for you….Toono."

"Wah!?" Toono felt a tight squeeze from the man behind him.

"In fact…..I still love you. Toono." Kashima's face was burning with red, as he whispered in Toono's ears.

"A-Ah!" Toono yelped.

"Who is Kano's mother? I mean….What happen?"

"Eh?"

"I know, she wasn't adopted. She basically the spitting image of you, Toono."

"Oh. I dated Kano's mother in college." Toono looked up in the air to think about it. "It's a simple story. We met in a normal way, and fell in love. We never got married. She fell in love with another man, however she already was pregnant with my child, and didn't want to be burden with it, and her lover. She was going to get rid of the child, but I asked to keep the baby, and so, here we are now."

Kashima listen to Toono's story, which seem very sad to listen to, but for some reason, Toono didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Did…you love her?" Kashima dared to ask.

"Yes. I did. I loved her and my daughter more than then anything in this world."

"Toono…Look at me."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"No…."

"Why?"

"Cause…I don't want you see." Kashima could hear Toono's voice starting to falter. Kashima with his strength, turned Toono around, so he could see his face. He was indeed crying.

"Toono….It's okay….."

"Wha-What?"

"It's okay. If you want to cry. Just cry."

"N-No….I am not. I am not crying."

"You know…It's okay to cry. Once in a while." Kashima told him as Toono was spell bounded by this man.

"And besides….You loved her right?" Kashima grinned towards his older friend. Toono stood there for a second before embracing this man as he cried into his arms tightly.

"Kashima! I don't know…what to do! I thought I knew what love is but now, I am not sure!" He cried.

Kashima silently listen as he held, this boy, into his arms.

"I still…love you….Toono. After all this time. I still do." Toono's red eyes went wide, not before looking up at Kashima.

"Eh?"

"I know….it might be too soon, or too late, but I still want to go out with you. It be cliché to say this but I don't think us meeting at the festival was just random chance. I think we supposed to meet again."

"But….Kano. I have a daughter, Kashima…..I now have a child."

"I know. And I don't mind. From the time we spent together, I really adore your daughter, Toono. She was reason why we met again. I am grateful to her. If I know you, I knew you would have to be an relationship after you moved back to Tokyo. I knew you would eventually meet someone."

"Kashima…."

"May I ask you something?"

"S-Sure."

"Who came up with the name? The name for your daughter?"

"I-I did."

"It's really a beautiful name. I love it." Kashima grinned towards Toono. Looking at this man, made it hard to keep anything from Kashima.

"I-i-it's because of you!" Toono mumbled.

"Huh?" Kashima was confused.

"It's because of you, why I choose that name, Kashima."

"What?!"

"I am bad at giving names…..but since I was going to be the one to take care of her, my girlfriend suggest me to name her. So I named her Kano."

"I don't get it…..Kano and my name…." He thought really hard about it before figuring it out. Toono was sitting on his bed, next to Kashima, hoping he wouldn't have to explain it.

"Oh! I get it! The 'Ka' in…my….and the 'no' in…your…" Kashima's face became as red as the man next to him. He figured it out. That Toono used both their names to name her.

"Toono…." Kashina's heart was beating. He was losing control. " Can I….Kiss you?"

"What?!"

"Please…..How do you expect to me react after hearing this?" Kashima took hold of Toono's left hand and brought it to his pants.

"Kashima?"

"Touch it."

"Oh my…..He's…." Toono got it. This man was being turned on by him.

"You get it, right?" Kashima, grumbled. "I want to touch you….But I know….it's far too soon for it. But…I want to kiss you…So…if you want me to leave….you better tell me now…." Kashima closed his eyes for a moment waiting for Toono to send him away. Waiting for rejection.

After nothing seem to be happening. He slowly open his eyes, and noticed that Toono's eyes was close, waiting for something. His face was red, he body was trembling a little bit, but he kept his stance. When Kashima slowly touch his face, his closed his eyes even tighter, but kept them closed. Kashima was surprised, it was as if he was allowing him to do so. He used his other him to touch, Toono's face and slowly moved closer, breathing his scent, that he always liked. When he pressed his lips on his eyelids, Toono, made a tiny noise but didn't say a word. He decided to move someone else and kiss his cheek, his forehead, even his nose, kissing his entire face. It felt so good. So exciting, that he has ever had in the years where this boy wasn't in his life. He missed it. Finally, he nibbled on the bottom on Toono's lips, causing the boy to make an unusually noise. Kashima found it cute. He was exploring this man. After a few seconds, he finally decided to press their lips together. They both moaned together, tongues dancing with one another. Kashima, loved it so much that he wanted to keep kissing him, however, he could hear, Toono's breathing and finally pulled apart.

It was only a second before they both gazed at each other.

"Toono? Will you please…..go out with me?" Kashima asked, as he took Toono's hand, gently kiss it.

Toono's face was red along with Kashima. It's been a long time since he felt like this before. The reason why he rejected him before, was because Toono never experience love before, nor has he dated anyone at the time Kashima confessed to him. And mainly cause they were guys at that. But after all the years he was without Kashima, made him realize how little that matter to him now.

"Yes…" Toono finally spoke. Kashima immediately looked up at him.

"You mean it?" He asked, with his eyes begging it to be true.

"Y-Yes….you fool." Toono smiled at him.

Kashima immetidilly embrace this man into his arms, literally crying.

"K-Kashima?"

"I'm…..just so happy." Kashima grinned. "Finally….after all this time…..Toono finally said yes to me."

"You idiot." Toono became fluster. But then heard his phone go off.

"Oh. I guess I should show you."

"Huh? What is it?" Kashima let go of Toono as he got his phone and check the message. He grabbed pair of earbuds and place one in his right ear and put the other in Kashima's left ear.

"I-I never stopped playing this music. I heard it from you, and eventually, I got this song myself. This song is really special to me."

Toono finally played the song, and Kashima listen to it. His eyes went wide for a second, recognizing the tune and smile towards Toono as he nuzzle his cheek against his.

"Disco Night…." Kashima whispered.

"Do you remember? Disco Night? I really…..love this song. I helped me a lot through my life. Thank you Kashima." Toono smiled as he closed his eyes and rested against Kashima, as he gently took a hold of his lover hand as they both looked outside the window into the starry night sky.

* * *

**AN: Hello, everyone. I tried to make this story as short as I could. I wanted to write a story based off of a child that I design around Kashima and Toono's child, if they could every have one. I think both of them would make wonderful parents. I actually drew ones based off the main pairing that people seem to ship, or what looks like they might be canon in some way. I wanted to write more, but I seem did not have the time, but I also felt it would be kind of rush in the mean time. July 3rd was the author's birthday and she posted a new chapter of Yarichin the day before which had a little moment with Kashima and Toono in it. So that also inspired me to write this. If you want to see a sequel to see where these three people might go, please let me know. Otherwise this is consider complete and I shall leave it as it. Thank you for reading and I apologize for my spelling and grammar errors. I did try my best to correct them.**

**Oh and by the way. This title was based of a song I listen to. The title is called "Disco Night" by Ank ft. Kumako. I wanted to included that in here somehow.**


End file.
